On t'aime, maman
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: La fratrie Hamato a 20, 19, 17, 14 et 11 ans. Il y a maintenant six jours ils ont perdu leur mère dans un accident de métro, Leonardo l'accompagnait, il s'en sortit avec une jambe brisée et quelques bleus et éraflures. Leur père? Depuis 6 ans ils n'ont jamais eu de ses nouvelles.
1. Pour te montrer à quel point on t'aime

On t'aime, maman

Source: Tortues Ninjas

Genre: UA + Songfic + Family + Romance +M-PREG

Disclaimers: Les personnages de NT ne sont pas à moi ainsi que la chanson! Sauf Jad qui est issu de mon imagination!

Résumé: La fratrie Hamato a 20, 19, 17, 14 et 11 ans. Il y a maintenant six jours ils ont perdu leur mère dans un accident de métro, Leonardo l'accompagnait, il s'en sortit avec une jambe brisée et quelques bleus et éraflures. Leur père? Depuis 6 ans ils n'ont jamais eu de nouvelles.

_**[Avec cette histoire, je casse un peu le tableau d'une famille aimante et soudée qu'on trouve dans « Une vraie famille ». Ah, oui, petits détails : n°1 Contrairement à mes autres histoires, celle-ci présente la famille Hamato sous forme humaine ! Et n°2 : Miwa est la + jeune, pour changer !]**_

Chapitre 1 : Pour te montrer à quel point on t'aime

POV auteure

Dans un cimetière New-Yorkais cinq silhouettes font face à une pierre tombale malgré la brume matinale. L'une d'elles est assisse dans un fauteuil roulant ayant sur ses genoux un piano portable tandis que les trois autres ont dans les mains une énorme couronne de fleurs composée de roses rouges et blanches qu'ils déposèrent délicatement au pied de la tombe après que la plus petite silhouette ait retiré la neige révélant le nom et le visage du défunt.

Tang Shen Hamato, née Zi.

La photo représente une femme de 45 ans aux traits fins, un doux sourire aux lèvres comme son regard, des cheveux noirs tressé en une longue tresse reposant sur son épaule droite. Elle tient dans ses mains un livre sur les oiseaux, cadeau de ses enfants pour son dernier anniversaire.

Elle est habillée d'une robe rouge, ses jambes croisées sous un cousin, pas de maquillage, une petite alliance à son annulaire gauche en argent toute simple. Sur son épaule se trouve Kiki, le canari que ses deux plus jeunes enfants lui ont acheté à la Noël précédente qui semble lire le contenu du livre.

La silhouette assisse inspira profondément, puis ses doigts commencèrent à jouer. Les premières notes s'élevèrent doucement dans l'air quand la plus petite silhouette commença à chanter.

La plus petite : **Elle est mon âme **

**Elle est mon cœur  
><strong>

Au grand jamais les cinq silhouettes ne pourraient oublier ce jour horrible où la Mort leur avait arraché leur mère adorée.

Les 5 : **Elle est ma flamme**

**Mon bonheur  
><strong>

L'aîné de la fratrie l'avait accompagné pour rendre visiter à une amie d'enfance de leur mère. Ils avaient pris le métro car l'amie (Madame O'Neil) habite la capitale.

Les 5 : **C'est celle qui m'a donné la vie**

**Elle fait partie de moi.**

L'accident avait été terrible, seuls quelques passagers et Leonardo ont eu la chance d'avoir eu la vie sauve malgré leurs blessures.

Les 5 : **Elle est mon sang **

Faisant fi de la douleur à sa jambe, Leo s'était traîné jusqu'au corps de sa mère.

La silhouette du milieu (alias Don) : **Elle est mes yeux  
><strong>

Le jeune homme était resté auprès d'elle durant les trois heures que mirent les ambulances à venir les secourir.

Les 5 : **Elle est mon Ange le plus précieux  
><strong>

Arrivés à l'hôpital l'aîné avait insisté pour téléphoner à ses frères pour leur apprendre quand quel hôpital lui et leur mère se trouvaient. Mais affaibli par l'inquiétude, la perte de sang et la douleur à sa jambe il perdit connaissance.

Les 5 : **C'est celle qui m'a donné la vie **

**Elle fait partie de moi.  
><strong>

Quand il se réveilla deux heures plus tard il fut accueilli par la présence de ses petits frères et de sa petite sœur ainsi que celles de leurs amis April O'Neil et Casey Jones.

-Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants, vieux ! l'avait salué le meilleur ami de Raphael avec un sourire montrant qu'il lui manque des dents par endroits.

Soulagés Miwa et Mikey pleurèrent de joie, la petite fille dans les bras de son frère, leurs yeux exprimant leur soulagement. Donnie et April s'embrassaient sous le regard de Raphael qui semble dire « Pas trop tôt ! ».

-Refais-nous un coup pareil, et crois-moi, c'est moi qui fais envoyé un carton d'invitation à l'hôpital ! avait-il tourné la tête dans sa direction, sarcastique et un brin moqueur.

Leo avait sourit, il connaît bien son petit frère. Car derrière ses airs de gros dur se cachent un cœur tendre que seuls leur famille et leurs amis connaissent.

Les 5 : **Elle est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde  
><strong>

-Ma…man ? avait-il réussi à demander malgré sa gorge sèche.

Les 5 : **Ma raison d'être**

**Ma raison de vivre  
><strong>

Sa question avait jeté un froid. Tous les regards qui étaient pétillant de joie changèrent pour laisser place à de l'incertitude. Le silence qui suivit fut vite brisé par Miwa qui éclata en sanglots Raphael prit sa petite sœur d'un bras tandis que de l'autre il prit Michangelo.

Les 5 : **Près d'elle,**

**Je serai jusqu'à la dernière seconde  
><strong>

Leonardo eut peur. Tournant la tête vers Donatello ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration, serrant April contre lui, comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Les 5 : **C'est elle que j'aime **

**Elle est ma Vie**

-Leo…hésita-t-il à parler.

L'aîné comprit.

****Miwa et Mikey: **Tatala tatatalalala, Tatala tatatalalala  
>Tatala tatatalalala, Tatala tatatalalala<br>Tatala tatatalalala, Tatala tatatalalala  
><strong>

-Maman est morte. déclara Donatello, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues pâles.

Les 5 : **Elle est mon ombre**

**Elle est ma voix  
><strong>

Leonardo sentit son cœur se briser en de mille morceaux. Alors, il comprit pourquoi il avait rêvé de sa mère.

-Prends soins de tes cadets, mon chéri. lui avait-elle sourit en l'enlaçant. Je vous aime…

Une légère pression de ses lèvres sur sa joue, sa mère quittant ses bras, reculant doucement sans pour autant le quitter des yeux, un triste, mais doux sourire aux lèvres.

Miwa : **Elle est mon or**

**Elle est ma foi  
><strong>

Trois jours plus tard il pouvait quitter l'hôpital afin d'être présent pour l'enterrement. Les médecins avaient acceptés à contrecœur de le laisser sortir pour ensuite qu'il revienne pour la rééducation.

Les 5 : **C'est elle qui m'a donné la vie **

**Elle fait partie de moi.**

Leo jeta un coup d'œil à son petit frère. Tout au long de son adolescence Raphael avait été difficile : Il ne se rendait presque jamais au lycéen, répondait aux professeurs, ne faisait pas ses devoirs, trainait les ¾ du temps dehors en fumant joints sur joints ou alors il volait des petites choses dans les magasins. Jusqu'au jour où il avait essayé (avec Casey et d'autres garçons pas trop fréquentables) de cambrioler une banque.

Raphael : **Elle est ma chance**

**Elle est mon souffle  
><strong>

Ce jour-là ses benjamins, leur mère et lui-même avaient la peur de leur vie. Raphael avait été blessé au poumon gauche. Ce jour-là leur mère fit de son mieux pour aider son deuxième fils aîné à retrouver le bon chemin. Et elle réussit.

Mieux, elle avait réussit avec Casey qui avouait qu'il avait été contrait de rejoindre la bande car sa famille risquait d'avoir des ennuis s'il n'obéissait pas.

L'adolescent qu'était Raphael avait raconté à sa mère qu'il trouvait le monde injuste. Injuste et merdique. En faite, il souffrait de l'absence de leur père qui avait quitté la maison familiale quand Raphael avait 13 ans.

Michangelo: **Mon existence**

**Et plus que tout  
><strong>

Leo se souvient qu'avant l'accident Mikey était le joyeux bouffon de la famille. Il avait 8 ans quand leur père était parti, Miwa avait 5 ans, Don en avait 11 et lui-même en avait 14 ans.

Les 5: **C'est elle qui m'a donné la vie **

**Elle fait partie de moi.**

Ce triste jour d'été et pour la première fois de sa vie Leo avait détesté leur père.

Il n'avait pas comprit. Ils formaient une famille unie, aimante, qui mordait la vie à pleine dents. Après tout Yoshi Hamato n'avait-il pas apprit à sa progéniture l'art du ninjutsu afin de pouvoir se défendre en cas de danger?

Les 5: **Elle est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde  
><strong>

Avant il admirait l'homme qu'était son père. Aujourd'hui et comme i ans il le déteste de tout son être. Car après tout n'avait-il pas détruit le cœur de sa mère, anéanti la confiance et l'amour de ses cadets et le sien?

Les 5: **Ma raison d'être**

**Ma raison de vivre  
><strong>

A chacun de leur anniversaire Leo et ses benjamins ne répondaient pas à ses appels, renvoyés les cadeaux. L'intention était claire: En aucun cas ils ne voulaient avoir quelque chose qui venait de sa part.

Les 5: **Près d'elle **

**Je serai jusqu'à la dernière seconde  
><strong>

Très vite Miwa avait suivi l'exemple de ses grands frères. Si au début elle eut du mal, elle comprit rapidement que jamais l'homme qu'elle avait si souvent appelé « Papa » avec tant de tendresse dans la voix et d'amour dans les yeux ne reviendrait à la maison, elle donna les jouets que son père lui avait acheté par le passé à des orphelinats.

Leonardo: **C'est elle que j'aime **

Oui, il l'aimait. Jamais, Leo ne cesserait d'aimer sa mère.

Les 5: **Elle est ma Vie  
><strong>

Après tout, ne les avaient-elle pas porté durant 9 mois dans son sein?

****Raphael, Donnie et Leonardo: **Tatala tatatalalala, Tatala tatatalalala  
>Tatala tatatalalala, Tatala tatatalalala<br>Tatala tatatalalala, Tatala tatatalalala**

Leo sentit une main sur son épaule gauche. Le jeune homme n'a pas besoin de se retourner, il reconnaît le propriétaire de l'aura derrière lui.

Les 5: **Elle est mon âme **

**Elle est mon cœur  
><strong>

Jad. Son fiancé. Ils se connaissent depuis la maternelle, sa mère avait plusieurs fois acceptées à ce qu'il dorme à la maison quand ils étaient enfants puis adolescents.

Miwa: **Elle est ma flamme**

**Mon bonheur**

Sa mère n'avait rien dit en les découvrant un jour d'hiver comme celui-ci entrain de s'embrasser passionnément à l'intérieur de l'igloo qu'ils avaient construit pour Miwa et Michangelo. Ils avaient 13 ans.

Les 5: **C'est elle qui m'a donné la vie **

**Elle fait partie de moi  
><strong>

Ce n'est que 5 ans plus tard qu'il trouva le courage d'avouer à sa famille qu'il aimait et était en couple avec Jad depuis leur adolescence. Et à Jad de rajouter, le prenant totalement au dépourvu.

Les 5: **Elle est mon sang, **

-Leonardo Hamato, depuis ce jour où nous nous sommes embrassés, je n'ai de cesse cette question en tête tellement mes sentiments pour toi sont forts…Veux-tu m'épouser? Acceptes-tu de devenir Monsieur Leonardo Hamato-Dassin°?

Donnie: **Elle est mes yeux **

En pleurant de joie, il avait sauté dans les bras de son futur mari en l'embrassant comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé en 5 ans. Ils étaient tombés à terre sous les félicitations de sa famille qui considérait (avant sa demande (à Jad) et son aveu à lui) Jad comme un membre à part entière de la famille.

Les 5: **Elle est mon Ange le plus précieux**

**Elle fait partie de moi**

La date du mariage était fixée pour le printemps dans 3 ans. Les rôles étaient choisis depuis longtemps: Avec Don et Casey Mikey serait le garçon d'honneur de Jad, April serait sa demoiselle d'honneur, Tang Shen et Raphael seraient les gens d'honneur de Leo de l'aîné de la fratrie Hamato, Miwa serait celle qui apportera les alliances.

Les 5: **Elle fait partie de moi (x6)**

Il ne restait qu'un an avant le mariage, mais Leo ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Comment fêter un tel évènement dans la joie et la bonne humeur sans la présence de la femme qui l'a mis au monde, il y a maintenant 20 ans?

****Les 5: **Tu es toute ma vie  
>Je t'aime à l'infini<br>Maman...**

Quand la fratrie Hamato eut terminé de chanter ils quittèrent le cimetière à petits pas, le cœur moins lourd qu'à leur arrivée, accompagnée de Jad. Aujourd'hui est la fête des mères ils se devaient d'être présents pour elle. L'Amour qu'ils portent pour leur mère est si fort que jamais ils ne veulent passer ce jour si spécial sans être auprès d'elle.

_**°Petit clin d'œil à Joe Dassin, un super chanteur français (né aux USA) décédé à l'âge de 41 ans dans les années 80 (Jad a été adopté par un couple d'américain, si quelqu'un se poserait la question!).**_


	2. Etranges marques

_***Merci à ceux et à celles qui ont lu ma fic! Je viens de faire quelques corrections au 1**__**er**__** chapitre, je m'en excuse de ne pas avoir remarqué les fautes qu'il y avait plutôt! En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture!***_

Chapitre 2: Etranges marques

Six mois sont passés depuis que Leo et ses cadets se sont rendus sur la tombe de leur mère, sa jambe a guéri, il marche normalement malgré un léger boitement. Quelle heure est-il? Le jeune homme l'ignore, mais regarder Miwa et Mikey dormir profondément l'apaise.

Quittant la chambre de ses benjamins il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée du salon qui illumine la pièce.

-Décidément, il n'y a plus de saison…soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_Nous sommes en novembre et il fait soleil._ pensa-t-il en posant sa main sur la vitre.

Regardant la vie des habitants de New York Leonardo sourit. Amusé.

_Jad a raison, les gens d'en bas ressemblent plus à une colonie de fourmis qu'à des êtres humains!_

Se détournant de la fenêtre le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine où il prépara du bouillon pour ses benjamins. L'école où Miwa et Michangelo sont inscrits l'avait appelé dans la matinée pour lui apprendre que Mikey avait vomi son petit déjeuner et que Miwa avait perdu connaissance au cours de gym.

Inquiet pour les plus jeunes de sa fratrie Leonardo avait quitté l'hôpital (il est avocat) pour aller les rechercher sa supérieure avait été d'accord pour qu'il prenne une bonne semaine pour s'occuper d'eux.

Rentrés à la maison Leo avait couché ses benjamins après leur avoir donné un médicament. Levant les yeux de la marmite le jeune homme regarda l'heure. 11h50.

_Raph et Jad sont au travail tandis que Donnie est encore à l'université._ soupira-t-il.

-Leo?

Surprit d'entendre son surnom le jeune homme se retourna pour voir sa petite sœur enroulée dans sa couverture, ses cheveux en bataille. Coupant le gaz il rejoignit sa sœur où il posa un genou à terre, ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa cadette.

-Mi'? Mais que fais-tu debout?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir avec les ronflements de Mikey.

Leonardo haussa un sourcil de surprise. Depuis toute petite sa jeune sœur arrivait toujours à s'endormir malgré que Michangelo ronfle comme une locomotive. Alors que sa sœur lui apprenne qu'elle ne supporte plus les ronflements de leur frère le surprit.

Détaillant Miwa plus attentivement Leonardo remarqua que sa sœur semble essoufflée, qu'elle est bien pâle et que son nez se met à saigner. Sortant son mouchoir de sa poche il le tendit à sa cadette.

-Tiens, presse-le contre ton nez. lui sourit-il.

Miwa prit le morceau de tissu qu'elle pressa contre son nez afin d'empêcher le saignement, mais son aîné remarqua une marque rouge sur son poignet.

_Ce n'est pas normal._ fronça-t-il des sourcils.

Comme si elle avait lu les pensées de son aîné Miwa leva son poignet à hauteur de son regard doré. Perplexe, elle fronça des sourcils. Reportant son regard vers celui bleu de son grand frère (et tuteur) elle répondit à sa question muette.

-J'ai remarqué que j'avais quelques marques semblables, mais j'ai pensé que ça partirait.

-Comment ça? demanda Leonardo. Tu veux dire que tu es recouvertes de marques depuis un moment et tu n'as rien dis à Raph, Don, Jad ou moi? Mais pourquoi? Mikey est-il au courant?

La petite fille acquiesça:

-C'est lui qui a remarqué en premier que j'avais une étrange marque à la nuque, deux semaines après la fête des mères.

-Reposes-toi dans ma chambre, je vais sonner au Dr Dawa.

Têtue, Miwa secoua de la tête.

-Je refuse d'aller me recoucher, si je suis malade, je veux savoir ce que j'ai!

Si Leo adore sa sœur, par moment elle l'exaspère. _Une_ _vraie tête de mule…_

-Écoute-moi, Mi'. déclara Leonardo d'une voix n'acceptant pas d'être interrompue. J'ignore quelle est l'origine de ces marques sur ton corps, le mieux est que le Dr Dawa t'examine. Je vais lui téléphoner, alors retourne te coucher.

Miwa voulut répliquer, mais le téléphoner l'en empêcha. Leo sourit, soulagé.

_Sauvé par le gong._

L'aîné de la famille Hamato courut vers le téléphone.

-Leonardo Hamato, j'écoute.

-Ah, Leonardo! s'exclama une voix féminine au combiné. Ici, le Docteur Dawa.

-Oh, bonjour Dr! sourit Leo. J'allais justement vous téléphoner!

-Ah? fit-elle, surprise. Un problème Leonardo?

Le fiancé de Jad raconta à la femme médecin la présence de marques rougeâtres sur le corps de sa petite sœur que seul Michangelo avait remarqué. Lui-même ne les avait remarqué que maintenant.

-En a-t-elle beaucoup sur le corps? demanda la doctoresse.

Leo jeta un coup d'œil à sa benjamine, Miwa a put entendre la conversation car son aîné a mit le haut-parleur. Elle acquiesça, muette.

-Oui.

-Fait-elle de la fièvre? Est-elle fatiguée?

-De la fièvre, non. Je suis toujours fatiguée. répondit, non pas Leo, mais Miwa. Depuis 6 mois, je saigne presque quotidiennement du nez.

Le silence qui suivit ne plut pas à Leonardo, mais pas du tout. Son cœur se serra d'inquiétude. _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

-Amène-la-moi, Leonardo.

L'intonation de la voix de la femme médecin fit froncer des sourcils au jeune homme. Jamais, au cours de sa vie Leo n'avait entendu cette intonation.

-Demain? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

-Maintenant!

***Alors? Vous aimez? Vous n'aimez pas? Bon! J'admets qu'imaginer Miwa malade ne m'enchante guère, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour décrire sa maladie dans le troisième chapitre! N'oubliez pas les rewiens, s'il vous plaît!***

_***Merci à vous d'avoir lue mon histoire! Je tiens à vous préciser que le troisième chapitre sera un peu compliqué à réaliser car je n'ai jamais réalisé d'histoires avec des mots et des faits traitant de maladie et d'hôpital (ceux qui ont lu mon histoire sur Petit Leonardo comprendront!)!**_

_**Mais rassurez-vous, je vais m'aider de « Oh, Boy », un livre super qui parle justement de la maladie de Miwa.***_


	3. Cancer

***Bonjour/bonsoir! Contente de vous revoir en ce 3****ème**** chapitre! Alors? Que va révéler le Dr Dawa sur la santé de Miwa? Réponse en ce chapitre tout en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture!***

Chapitre 3: Cancer

Une heure. Cela fait 1 heure que Leonardo patiente dans la salle d'attende de son médecin traitant. Miwa est à l'intérieur du cabinet, sûrement entrain de répondre à pas mal de questions de la femme médecin.

L'aîné de la famille Hamato sentit son gsm vibrer dans sa poche. Le sortant il constata que Jad lui a envoyé un sms.

« Ton examen de routine s'est bien passé? »

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Son check-up! Inquiet pour ses cadets Leo avait complètement oublié de demander au médecin en face de lui les résultats de la prise de sang. Car n'oublions pas que malgré leur Amour Jad et Leonardo font très attention à ne pas attraper le Sida ou toutes autres maladies indésirables…

« J'ai du aller chercher Mi' et Mikey d'urgence à l'école. Mikey est à l'appart', fiévreux, je suis chez le Dr Dawa avec Miwa. Préviens Raph' et Don, s'il te plaît. »

La réponse ne fut pas longue à venir.

« Ok, Trésor. »

Soulagé, Leo soupira. _Au moins les autres seront-ils au courant._

Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme inspira profondément. À midi quart il n'y a personne dans la salle d'attente.

-Leonardo?

Rouvrant les yeux l'appelé tourna la tête vers le Dr Dawa. La femme médecin lui fit signe d'avancer, ce qu'il fit, entrant dans le cabinet de son médecin traitant.

En voyant le dos de sa sœur recouvert de tâches rouges de tailles différentes, Leonardo sentit son cœur remonter jusqu'à sa gorge en remarquant que certaines tâches ont bleuies.

-Oh, Miwa…murmura-t-il, profondément choqué.

Le Dr Dawa invita Leonardo et Miwa à s'asseoir, ce que firent le frère et la sœur. La femme médecin regarda l'aîné de la fratrie Hamato droit dans les yeux, remontant ses lunettes au passage.

-J'ai examiné Miwa, il faudra des examens complémentaires, mais avant toutes choses il faut que je lui fasse une prise de sang.

Miwa grimaça. Elle déteste les aiguilles. Depuis qu'elle est bébé elle pleure de douleur quand la pointe d'une aiguille entre en contact avec l'intérieur de sa peau…ce que remarqua le fiancé de Jad.

Posant sa main sur l'épaule gauche de sa benjamine, l'aîné prit la parole.

-Tu ne seras pas seule face à cette épreuve, petite sœur.

Tournant la tête vers son grand frère Miwa lui sourit, les yeux brillants d'excuses.

-Pardon. murmura-t-elle.

L'aîné de la fratrie Hamato sourit. Le Dr Dawa remarqua toute la tendresse que Leonardo porte à sa petite sœur, mais aussi à ses petits frères. Depuis la mort brutale de Tang Shen la femme médecin n'a jamais vu une famille plus soudée dans la mort d'un proche que la famille Hamato.

_Sans parler de la demande surprise de divorce de Yoshi…_se rappela-t-elle.

De six ans sa cadette, le Dr Dawa se souvient des folles années passées avec Yoshi Hamato, son voisin et meilleur ami de pallier. Leur amitié avait enduré les sous-entendus durant de nombreuses années jusqu'au jour où Yoshi lui avait présenté sa petite amie qui un an plus tard devenait sa fiancée: Tang Shen Zi.

Âgée de vingt-trois ans le jeune couple s'était marié un jour de printemps, la jeune femme qu'était le Dr Dawa avait accepté d'être la demoiselle d'honneur de Mme Hamato et d'être la marraine d'un de leur enfant si jamais il devait avoir une fille.

Revenant à la réalité, Alice Dawa observa avec fascination les traits du frère et de la sœur elle ne put s'empêcher de les trouver beaux:

Mesurant 1m80, le regard bleu, les cheveux noirs retenus en une haute queue de cheval dont une fine mèche lui tombe entre les yeux, un visage fin presque androgyne. Âgé de 20 ans le jeune homme s'entraîne ardemment au ninjutsu avec comme armes des katanas…s'entraînant uniquement chez lui dans une pièce prévue à cette effet, bien sûr.

Âgée de 11 ans Miwa mesure 1m42 pour un poids plume, trop léger pour son âge. D'ailleurs la femme médecin se rappelait fort bien de cette dernière quand elle était bébé, Miwa ne pesait presque rien, même pas un kilo. En grandissant, elle s'est révélée une enfant fort mignonne, mais toujours trop maigre à ses yeux.

_Ce qui n'est pas du tout normal avec l'appétit d'ogre qu'est le sien…Sans prendre un gramme. _pensa le Dr Dawa. _Je me souviens, par contre, que ses frères pesaient tous 3 kilos à la naissance._

Unique fille de la fratrie Hamato la préadolescente adore ses grands frères. Comme Leonardo et Raphael la benjamine a le cheveu noir pour un regard couleur or (Raphael a les yeux vert émeraude) qui en ce moment même exprime un peu de peur et beaucoup de regrets. Dr Dawa comprit que la jeune fille regrette son silence sur sa santé et sur le faite qu'elle ait préféré garder le silence avec, comme seul témoin des marques, son frère Michangelo.

Se raclant la gorge la femme médecin regarda tour à tour le frère et la sœur. Son cœur de mère lui ordonne d'annoncer la nouvelle rien qu'à Leonardo, mais sa conscience de médecin lui hurle dans les oreilles que la jeune fille a le droit de savoir.

-Il faut que tu sois hospitalisée le plus tôt, Miwa. essaya-t-elle de sourire. Je vais vous donner les coordonnées d'une consœur de Bellevue Hospital Center.

-Pour une simple prise de sang? demanda, surprise, Miwa.

-Non, pour une ponction sternale.

Devant le froncement de sourcil de la jeune fille et l'air interrogateur de l'aîné Hamato, Alice accepta de leur répondre.

-C'est un prélèvement effectué avec un trocard au niveau du sternum et permettant d'aspirer un peu de moelle liquide dans le but de l'examiner au microscope.

_Je demanderai à Donnie des explications._ pensa Miwa._ Car si je dois à chaque fois la couper pour lui demander la signification de chaque mot que je ne comprends pas, on risque de revenir à la nuit tombée à l'appart'!_

-Vous dites que votre consœur devra faire une ponction sternale à Miwa. résuma Leo. Elle devra diagnostiquer quoi exactement?

Soupirant, Alice regarda le frère et la sœur d'un regard triste.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je pense que c'est la leucémie.

Devant la pâleur cadavérique de la préadolescente (déjà pâle de tient) et la lueur inquiète qu'Alice put lire dans les iris bleues de l'aîné elle reprit la parole.

-Je peux me tromper, je ne suis pas la science exacte. reprit-elle, compatissante. Mais il est important d'avoir un diagnostique rapide afin d'être totalement sûrs à 100%.

Muets d'horreur, Leo et Miwa acquiescèrent très lentement de la tête. Le grand frère sortit son portefeuille où il sortit quelques billets qu'il posa sur le bureau.

Mais Alice ne les prit pas. Pas tout de suite. Elle lui mit dans la main un morceau de papier, en expliquant ce qu'elle avait écrit dessus.

-J'ai noté le nom de ma consœur qui travaille à Bellevue Hospital Center, une femme brillante, vieille fille, mais très humaine. Dr Pie. Appelle-la de ma part, elle se bat vraiment aux côtés des malades, de préférence les jeunes leucémiques.

En quittant le cabinet d'Alice Dawa, à l'intérieur de sa voiture Leo et Miwa, pâles à faire peur, ne prononcèrent pas un mot de tout le trajet.

_Leucémique…Leucémique…_songea Miwa, tête basse, côté passager._ Je suis leucémique. Et __Leatherhead? Comment va-t-il réagir quand je lui annoncerai la nouvelle?_

_Kami-sama! À quel jeu cruel jouez-vous? Vous nous avez reprit Mère, ne nous reprenez pas Miwa, je vous en prie!_

Sentant son gsm vibrer, Leo sortit de ses pensées. La main gauche tenant le volant, il le sortit de la main droite qu'il tendit à sa sœur, ne pouvant pas répondre. Miwa prit l'appareil, appuya sur la touche verte, elle porta le gsm à son oreille.

-Moshi-moshi? prit-elle la parole, faible.

-Ah, Mimi! reconnut-elle la voix de l'un de ses frères. Jad nous a prévenus, Raph et moi, que vous êtes malade. Rien de grave?

Entendre son surnom de petite fille fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, la jeune fille craqua. Elle éclata en sanglots. Comment annoncer à ses autres frères° qu'elle est atteinte de leucémie?

-Mimi? l'appela son frère. Que se passe-t-il? Parle-moi, Mimi!

La gorge nouée, la jeune fille ne put prononcer un mot. Faiblement, elle réussit à prononcer un mot. Mais son frère l'entendit parfaitement.

-Can…cer.

°Miwa considère Jad comme un quatrième grand frère, bien que ce dernier ne se soit pas encore marié à Leo!

***Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce troisième chapitre? Bien? Pas bien? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en laissant des rewiens!***


	4. Révélation surprenante!

***Bonjour/bonsoir! J'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes fêtes de Noël! Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour le retard du 4****ème**** chapitre car j'ai pas mal de fanfics sur le feu, c'est pas évident de jongler entre plusieurs! En vous souhaitant une très chouette année 2015!***

Chapitre 4: Révélation surprenante!

Arrivés à l'appart' Leo et Miwa virent Donatello au salon avec Michangelo, jouant à des jeux vidéos, Jad se trouve dans la cuisine et Raphael au balcon, fumant une cigarette. Don et Mikey cessèrent de jouer, le jeune homme° se dirigea vers son frère aîné et sa sœur.

-Leo! s'écria-t-il, inquiet. Mimi!

Donatello prit sa sœur, en larmes, dans ses bras, super inquiet. C'était lui qui avait téléphoné et qui utilisait souvent le surnom de sa petite sœur quand cette dernière était bébé. Seuls Leo, Mikey, Raph, Jad, Casey et Leatherhead la surnomment Mi'. Leo put lire dans les yeux de ses frères et de son fiancé qu'ils sont inquiets pour Miwa. Soupirant, il les invita à s'asseoir au salon. Une fois tout le monde installés avec une tasse fumante en mains (sauf pour Don et l'adolescente), Miwa sur les genoux de Donnie, sa tête contre son torse, continuant de pleurer en silence, il garda le silence, ne sachant pas où commencer. Ce fut Raphael qui brisa le silence trop pesant à son goût car il ne supporte pas de voir sa sœur pleurer. Elle qui n'avait plus pleuré depuis la mort de leur mère! -Merde, Leo! s'écria-t-il, furieux (qui masque son inquiétude) en frappant l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son poing libre, l'autre serrant sa tasse. Qu'a dit la Doc'?! -Dr Dawa pense que Miwa souffre de leucémie. révéla l'aîné de la famille en regardant chacun de ses frères et son fiancé. Si Leonardo a retenu une chose que son père lui a apprit quand il était enfant était ne jamais tourner autour du pot quand il devait annoncer quelque chose, même si la chose n'était pas facile à dire. Raphael serra les dents et le poing de fureur, le cœur serré d'angoisse, Mikey éclata en sanglots, Donnie garda le silence, horrifié, alors que Jad pâlit violement. Epuisée par le choc de la nouvelle et les larmes la préadolescente s'était endormie. -J'aurais jamais cru que les tâches que Mi' a sur le corps était le signe d'une leucémie…murmura Michangelo. -Quelques tâches? répéta Raphael, serrant plus fort, l'accoudoir. Leo sentit que son cadet allait exploser de colère s'il apprenait que seul Mikey était au courant que leur sœur avait développé ces étranges tâches. -Si Mikey a gardé le secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'est parce que Miwa lui avait demandé et il a tenu parole. Moi-même, je ne l'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui, Raph'. Raphael acquiesça lentement de la tête, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur, il sentit son cœur se serrer plus fortement dans sa poitrine en imaginant Miwa à l'intérieur d'un cercueil, son beau visage pâle serein dans la mort. Se rendant compte de ses pensées le jeune homme colérique secoua fortement de la tête, refusant d'imaginer le pire. _Miwa est forte, elle mettra KO cette foutue maladie!_ -Dr Dawa t'a-t-elle donné le nom d'une personne qui travaille sur les leucémies? demanda Mikey après avoir éternué. -Elle m'a parlé du Dr Pie. acquiesça Leo. Donatello releva la tête, surprit d'entendre le nom du docteur qui s'occupera de Miwa. Jad le remarqua. -Tu connais ce docteur, Don? lui posa-t-il la question. Leonardo rouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête vers son frère aux cheveux blancs, pareil pour Raphael et Michangelo. Serrant un peu plus Miwa contre lui, Donatello prit la parole, hésitant. -Oui, je la connais. acquiesça-t-il. Elle est mon tuteur au Bellevue Hospital Center. Un bruit semblable à quelque chose qui se brise retentit soudain faisant tourner toute les têtes vers Raphael. -Raph'? l'appela Michangelo, inquiet. Ça va pas? Mais Raphael garda le silence, les yeux dans le vague, semblant coupé du monde. Comme s'il était seul. Leonardo se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa tasse à terre, courant vers son frère. Car il a reconnut ce que son frère a. -Reviens parmi nous Raph'! cria-t-il en empoignant son frère par les épaules, le secouant. Tu n'es plus malade, alors reviens! Raphael n'eut aucunes réactions. Après avoir appelé et secoué son frère trois fois, il n'eut pas le choix. Sous les yeux exorbités de ses frères et de son fiancé Leonardo gifla son cadet de toutes ses forces. -RAPHAEL! hurla-t-il, très inquiet. Ce qui marcha. Raphael battit des paupières, surprit, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un affreux cauchemar. Voyant la main gauche de Leo levée ainsi que l'inquiétude des autres, il comprit. _Merde, ça m'a reprit…_pesta-t-il intérieurement. Quittant le fauteuil Raphael se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à ses frères et à son futur beau-frère. Il vit Leo imposer le silence à Mikey afin de lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. _Merci, frangin._ -Désolé…prit-il la parole. Jad, Donatello et Michangelo regardèrent leur futur beau-frère et frère étonnés. Car pour eux c'était la première fois que Raphael s'excusait oralement et non par gestes comme ils avaient l'habitude de le voir faire. D'un petit acquiescement Raph donna son accord à son aîné pour qu'il poursuive, lui n'ayant pas le courage de continuer, de raconter le pourquoi de sa soudaine absente. -Si Raph' a été "absent" c'est parce qu'il s'est souvenu de son cancer dans ce même hôpital. prit la parole Leonardo. Michangelo faillit s'étouffer avec son chocolat chaud, Donatello serra un peu plus fort Miwa contre lui tandis que Jad reperdit des couleurs. Se regardant les trois jeunes hommes comprirent que ni l'un ni les autres ne savaient, seul Leonardo savait. D'ailleurs l'aîné reprit la parole après que son fiancé et ses frères aient tourné la tête vers lui, attentifs, voulant comprendre. -Il y a 19 ans maman a remarqué d'étranges marques sur le corps de Raphael. Dr Dawa était en congé, elle a dont téléphoné à son ancien professeur qu'était le Dr Pie qui a rapidement diagnostiqué la maladie de Raph' après les explications fournies par maman. C'était une leucémie. Fermant afin de se rappeler de mieux se plonger dans ses souvenirs (étrangement précis pour un petit garçon de 1 an à l'époque), il continua: -Bien que ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu se manifester chez un bébé de 2 semaines Dr Pie a accepté de s'occuper de Raphael. Durant deux ans Raphael a du passé différents examens, recevoir différents médicaments, être constamment surveillé jours et nuits jusqu'au jour où Mère avait apprit qu'ils n'y avaient plus d'espoir, que Raphael était perdu. Tu venais de naître, Don, mais jamais maman n'aurait accepté de perdre l'un de nous. Je me rappelle qu'après nous avoir couché, je l'entendais pleurer et prier, suppliant toutes les Divinités qu'elle connaissait pour que Raph' s'en sorte. Après un mois de prière Dr Pie téléphona à la maison pour apprendre à maman que Raph' était sorti d'affaire. Essoufflé, mais néanmoins heureux que ce secret de famille soit enfin connu de ses cadets Leonardo rouvrit les yeux lisant dans ceux de ses frères et de sa petite sœur une lueur de peur, de soulagement, de fierté et d'amour. Et dans ceux de son fiancé beaucoup d'admiration. Oui, Donatello, Michangelo et Miwa sont fiers d'être les cadets de Raphael qui avait frôlé la mort alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit bébé. Miwa se sentit stupide d'avoir pleuré à l'annonce de sa maladie, si son aîné a vaincu la maladie, il n'y avait aucunes raisons pour qu'elle perde le combat, si? _Après tout, je suis une Hamato!_ songea-t-elle. Quittant doucement les bras de son frère aux cheveux blancs la préadolescence courut vers Raphael, lui serrant la taille de ses fins bras, sa joue droite contre son dos. Le premier reflexe de Raphael fut de se raidir comme un piquet, mais bien vite il se détendit, défit lentement les bras de sa sœur autour de sa taille, se mit à genoux et à la stupéfaction de tous (sauf de Leo) il la serra dans ses bras, pleurant silencieusement, libéré de ce poids dans son cœur. Michangelo et Donatello quittèrent le canapé pour venir serrer leur frère dans leurs bras, serrant Miwa au passage sous les yeux brillant de tendresse et de fierté de Leonardo qui sentit Jad le serrer tendrement à la taille, son menton se posant sur son épaule droite.

-Maître Hamato, vous êtes un vilain petit cachotier. murmura, ironique, Jad. Et vous méritez d'être puni.

Leo sourit, amusé. Et énormément soulagé. L'aîné de la fratrie Hamato avait eu peur que son fiancé n'annule leurs fiançailles à cause qu'il lui ait caché ce secret concernant la santé de Raphael.

-Ah oui?

Doucement, Jad fit pivoter son amoureux de toujours afin que le visage de Leonardo soit face au sien où il y lut beaucoup d'amour et un soupçon de soulagement.

_Inutile de lui demander pourquoi il est soulagé, je le connais trop bien, mon petit cœur._ sourit Jad.

Dans une parfaite chorégraphie les deux fiancés fermèrent les yeux, approchant leurs visage pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Doucement, tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent. Voulant approfondir le baiser, ils furent brusquement arrachés à leur petite bulle pour se retrouver entre Miwa et Mikey dans une étreinte fraternelle.

-C'est pas le moment de vous embrasser les amoureux! déclara Miwa, souriante. J'ai un combat contre une maladie à remporter, j'vous rappelle!

Jad et Leo rougirent, pris en faute.

-C'est tout ensemble qu'on la mettra au tapis! sourit Donatello.

-Ouais. approuva Raphael.

-Cowabunga! poussa Mikey, euphorique.

Le cri de guerre de la fratrie Hamato a été inventé par Michangelo et Miwa quand ils avaient 8 et 5 ans. Il fut reprit par tous, même Jad, poing levé vers le ciel.

-Cowabunga!

C'est l'espoir au cœur que la fratrie Hamato déclara la guerre à la maladie. Car ils sont une famille et une famille n'abandonne jamais l'un des siens même malade!

°Donnie n'a que 17 ans, ce n'est plus vraiment un adolescent à cause de son intelligence et qu'il est en deuxième année à l'université!

***Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde! Je tiens à vous remercier de lire avec passion ma fanfic, j'espère que ce 4****ème**** chapitre vous a plu comme il m'a plu de l'écrire quoique ce ne fut pas facile d'imaginer bébé-Raph atteint de cette maladie! Ps: Sincèrement, Je ne sais pas si un bébé peut attraper cette maladie, si la réponse est non, tant pis, au moins ça rapprochera Raph' et Miwa!***


	5. De vrais amis!

*Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde! Merci infiniment de lire et de suivre ma fanfic « On t'aime, maman »! J'espère que vous l'aimez toujours et que vos commentaires seront au rendez-vous pour ce 5ème chapitre!* Chapitre 5: De vrais amis April O'Neil raccrocha, horrifiée. Se détournant du téléphone elle revient s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait avant le coup de fil qui l'avait obligé de quitter le salon. Avant le coup de fil la jeune fille regardait avec Casey et Leatherhead un film policier qu'ils regardaient depuis une bonne heure. -C'était qui, Rouquine? prit la parole le meilleur ami de Raphael, n'ayant pas remarqué le teint pâle de son amie. Leatherhead lui décrocha un coup de coude dans l'estomac (pas trop fort, sinon il risque de broyer l'estomac de Casey), le joueur de hockey fut scandalisé par le geste du meilleur ami de Michangelo, il voulut lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce…ce qui échoua. Faisant fit du cri de douleur de Casey Leatherhead quitta le canapé pour se mettre à genoux devant April, lui prenant doucement les mains entre les siennes. -Que se passe-t-il April? prit-il la parole. Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave chez nos amis? Voyant l'adolescente acquiescer et ne s'entendant plus penser à cause des cris de Casey, Leatherhead releva la tête et d'une voix super énervée cria. Ou plutôt hurla: -PUTAIN CASEY! FERME-LA, VEUX-TU?! L'adolescent rêvant de devenir joueur de hockey prof' cessa net de crier. April ne sursauta pas, trop choquée par l'annonce que vient de lui apprendre Donatello, son petit ami. S'avançant vers ses amis Casey remarqua, enfin, le teint pâle de la jeune fille. S'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite amie de Donatello, bien que lui aussi soit très amoureux d'elle. -Y a un 'blème chez Raphael? demanda-t-il, super inquiet. Leatherhead acquiesça sans pour autant quitter des yeux April. -Raconte-nous. murmura-t-il en serrant affectueusement les mains de la jeune fille. L'adolescente à la chevelure rousse battit plusieurs fois des paupières, serrant les mains de son ami de toutes ses forces. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle prit la parole. -Miwa est leucémique. La réaction des garçons fut de se regarder, croyant à une farce de mauvais goût. Mais non. Jamais Donatello ou l'un de ses frères ne mentirait sur un sujet si délicat que la maladie. Reportant leur attention sur April, la petite amie de Donatello s'expliqua: -Mikey avait remarqué d'étranges tâches sur le corps de sa sœur, mais n'avait rien dit, car elle avait refusé qu'il en parle. -A quel moment les marques sont-elles apparues? demanda Leatherhead, inquiet. April est la confidente de Miwa, elle sait combien la préadolescente est amoureuse du meilleur ami de son frère Michangelo. Et que Leatherhead considère la petite Hamato comme sa meilleure amie. D'origine brésilienne et petit frère de Xever **Orgulho,** Leatherhead (âgé de 20 ans à l'époque) avait quitté très vite l'appartement où son aîné vivait, ne voulant pas devenir un voleur comme son grand frère. Il avait travaillé comme serveur dans un restaurant puis comme apprenti-banquier dans une banque puis comme chauffeur de taxi afin de payer ses études. C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Miwa. La petite fille de 4 ans qu'était Miwa avait failli se faire percuter par un camion si Leatherhead n'était pas sortit rapidement de son véhicule pour la rattraper par le bras car l'enfant (qu'elle était) avait courut, les yeux baignés de larmes, inconsciente du danger présent sur la route. Tremblante comme une feuille la petite fille s'était jetée dans ses bras, pleurant encore plus fort, répétant sans cesse que la vie était moche. Ce jour-là, bien malgré lui, il avait apprit que Miwa venait de perdre son grand-père, emporté par un cancer de l'estomac. Des voix dans son dos l'avaient fait se retourner pour voir courir vers eux les frères et la mère de la petite fille qu'il tenait toujours serrée dans ses bras. Aux nombreuses questions que l'un de frères lui posa, il y répondit, sincère. Pourquoi mentir? En guise de remerciement Mme Hamato l'avait invité au restaurant, lui payant son repas. De fil en aiguille il se découvrit des points communs°° avec les enfants Hamato, devenant le meilleur ami de Michangelo, mais aussi un ami sincère aux autres garçons de la fratrie. Sa vie en tant que Joao avait prit fin le jour où il avait claqué la porte de l'appartement de son frère. Il s'était donné un nouveau prénom pour sa nouvelle vie sans que son bon à rien de grand frère ne le sache tout en étant reconnu par la loi. Son prénom? Leatherhead car ses muscles sont aussi durs que de l'acier** grâce à un entraînement quotidient aux Arts Martiaux.** -Deux semaines après la fête des Mères. répondit, néanmoins, April. Les deux garçons se re-regardèrent une nouvelle fois, terrifiés. La Fête des Mères remontait il y a six mois, cela voulait dire que depuis tout ce temps Miwa leur avait caché son état de santé, aussi bien à ses frères qu'à eux ses amis? Mais pourquoi? Ne sachant pas de quoi les garçons sont entrain de penser April reprit son récit. -Elle ira se faire soigner au Bellevue Hospital Center. Don m'a dit qu'avec ses frères et Jad ils prendraient une journée de congé afin de ne pas laisser Miwa seule dans cet hôpital. Je lui ai promis qu'on viendrait, vous êtes d'accord? -Bien sûr qu'on est d'accord, Rouquine! sourit Casey, révélant l'absence de certaines dents. Il n'est pas dit que Casey Jones va laisser tomber un de ses amis face à la maladie! -Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, Jones. sourit, à son tour, Leatherhead, les yeux brillants de détermination. Si j'ai appris une chose en quittant mon frère c'est que la vie mérite d'être vécue. Alors… April se leva, ayant deviné la pensée de son ami. Ensemble, les trois amis levèrent le poing au ciel, criant d'une même voix: -Cowabunga! -Goongala! Enfin…presque tout les trois.

°Fierté en portugais!

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le 5****ème**** chapitre de « La famille Hamato », j'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiens avant de partir, ok? Merci bien!***


End file.
